weighted words
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: A series of word propt sentences. about 10 per chapter
1. Chapter 1

weighted words

1 **Finished **

Azkadellia thought she would feel more than just numb as she said the wonderful words aloud "The witch is gone"

2 **Proposal **

"How about this," Azkadellia was heard saying to her all-too-Innocent-looking sister ' Ill get you a Longcoat Cycle if you stop singing 'Follow the yellow brick road'!"

3 **Schadenfreude.**

She tried to feel bad, but Jeb just looked so much like an overturned beetle, Azkadeliias apology came out as a squeaky giggle.

4 **Bunny **

The other side was one weird place, if the kids stories were anything to go by,and who names a giant invisible bunny 'Harvey'?

5 **arachnophobia.**

The hardest Dg ever laughed in her life had to be the day she discovered Cain, who stood up to evil witches and made many a tough Longcoat quake in their boots, was terrified of spiders.

6 **Electroencephalographic**

As Cain watched Glitch stare at his own brain in a jar, he realized he would never fully appreciate what it was like for his friend to stand 3 feet from his own brain and wonder what it was thinking.

7** Class**

Upon watching a mud spattered Dg (wearing what she called a 'bikini') run right through her mothers important meeting of state,Glitch fully appreciated Cains statement that Dg was a" Whole new breed of Princess."

8 **on **

Though its been 5 annuals, AZ still shudders to think what would have happened had Dg not pulled her from the Antisunseeder

9 **reading **

"I thought getting my brain removed was bad" Glitch exclaimed slamming Wuthering heights on the table and announcing " reading this is all out torture! "

10 **fine **

She wondered vaguely if it were some sort of glitch that made the newly rebrained Ambrose say he was alright, even though he clearly wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

1 **Keep **

Azkadellia did all she could think of to keep DG out of trouble,but she seemed to run out of thoughts before her sister ran out of trouble!

2 **Power**

Azkadellia wasn't sure when her sister became so strong,she was just glad DG had.

3 **Because**

Just because The Mystic Man had all the answers, didn't mean he knew what questions they belonged to!

4 **Starving**

Cain knew he wasn't the best cook,but he was surprised when Glitch pushed his plate away after two bites and declared "Even I wouldn't eat this!"

5 **Knight **

It didn't Irk Cain so much that DG called him Galahad,just that she would never explain what she meant by it.

6 **Hunter **

It started out as a game between Glitch and DG,but now 'Capture Cains Hat' was a favorite pastime of the whole castle.

7 **Shadows**

**  
**No matter how many years pass, DG knows she'll never have enough light to chase away the fear of that night on the tower.

8 **Regular**

Wiping soot from his face after the massive explosion resulting from an experiment Glitch deemed a success, Cain muttered "Why Couldn't you have been a normal headcase?"

9 **How**

For the Cain men,rebuilding their family was never a question of if or when, but how?

10 ** Beauty**

Ahamo was forever amazed,one glance from his wonderful wife, even after all these years, took his breath away.


	3. Chapter 3

1 **Higher**

Glitch watched the small locket drop out of sight and was brutally reminded he was a lot higher up than he really perfered

2 **Moving **

As Dg and her father left the O.Z. far behind, all the small child could think was how she wished she could have seen Ambroses face when he recived his birthday present from her next week.

3 **Who**

The only regret the Mystic man really had was when DG risked everything to talk to him,and he was so high on vapors,he didnt recognise her.

4 **Late**

The sisters would stay up until the stars faded,trying to find some common ground beyond DGs Kansas rut and Azkadelias flesh prison

5 **Tale**

Thrown through a storm,trussed up by lawn gnomes and chased by insects the size of rottwilers with a man with a zipper on his head,a guy she pulled out of an old fashioned scuba suit and a psychic lion, on top of all wich she was going to be late for work; Carter was never going to belive this!

6 **Sorrow**

For all the laughter and happiness in his life now, Ambrose still remembers the days before DGs return with tears

7 **Brushes**

She lays her hand on his shoulder and he brushes it off, reiterating the rift thats grown between them during the witches reign.

8 **Description **

Even at a young age, it was evident 'Fiesty' didnt nearly describe DGs untamed spirit

9 **Release**

He watches his son carefully, wondering if he can ever fully come out of the tinsuit by the white elm.

10 **Differ**

There were a lot of things Cain and Glitch would never see eye to eye on,but both agree they couldnt have stopped the witch without each others help.


End file.
